Sisters
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Brian and Justin discuss sisters and Justin decides to do something about his. Some BJ, but focus is mostly on Justin and Molly.


**Title:** Sisters  
**Warnings:** If you watch QAF, there aren't any.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes:** This my ninth consecutive week in Taming the Muse. My prompt was sister. I immediately thought of Queer as Folk for it.  
**Feedback: **Yes, please!

"Do you ever wish you were closer to your sister?" Justin asked one night after a bout of fabulous sex.

"Just what I want to talk about right after having an orgasm." Brian groaned as he turned to face away from the blond.

"Just answer the question." Justin commanded while rubbing Brian's back.

"You met Claire, right? She's a grade-A bitch. Gets it from our mother. Why would I want to be closer to her, especially after she believed me to be a molester?"

"I guess." Justin murmured.

Brian turned so he was lying on his back once again. "Why the sudden interest in my sister?"

Justin stayed silent but when Brian continued to look at him, he caved. My sister is graduating from high school in a couple of weeks."

Brian stayed silent, probably hoping Justin would continue.

"I don't even know her. I left the house when she was so young, only 10 years old. At the time, she was just an annoying brat who tended to be really whiny until she got her own way. I never had the chance to get closer to her. The one time I tried to talk to her after our parents' divorce, she yelled at me. She said that it was my entire fault they weren't together; if I could have just been normal it would never have happened. That is the last time I tried."

"And you regret it now?"

"Of course I do. She's my sister. She didn't say that stuff to be bitchy; she was hurting and took it out on me. I even blamed myself for a little bit, until you talked sense into me that is."

"You're situation is different than mine. You haven't written her off yet."

"Of course not," Justin exclaimed, affronted at the very idea.

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"It's too late." Justin stated mournfully.

"If it's something you really want, it's never too late. Now shut up so I can go to sleep. You know I have client meeting tomorrow morning."

Brian rolled back over, facing away from Justin. Justin just lied there, thinking about Brian's words. Could he really still have a relationship with Molly? After all this time?

_~ Sisters ~ Sisters ~ Sisters ~ Sisters ~_

Justin took a deep breath. He knew from his mother that Molly was home alone so he wouldn't have to suffer a confrontation with his father. He hesitated slightly before knocking. When the door opened, a person that could have been his twin when he was 21 stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Justin looked at his feet. "I need to talk to you."

Molly Judith Taylor crossed her arms and Justin feared the door would be slammed in his face. He relaxed when she gestured him in.

The silence was uncomfortable as they sat on the couch. Justin guessed Molly got sick of waiting when she stomped her foot. "What do you want Justin? You have never come to visit me before."

"I know this may be too late, but your graduation got me thinking. We haven't had a relationship in years. We went different paths very early on."

"Yeah, you decided you were gay." Molly coldly interrupted.

Justin wasn't surprised about her tone. He knew there was a chance that their father had poisoned her against him.

"Do you really believe I chose to be gay? That I chose to lose my father's love and respect? Would anyone ever really choose that?"

Molly looked away.

"When I first realized I looked at guys the way I was supposed to look at girls, I was 14. I tried to ignore that part of myself. I tried to force myself to see girls in the same light, but I couldn't. It became impossible to deny who I was when I met Brian. He was everything I wanted; he's _still _everything that I want."

"So you two are still together? Dad says fag relationships never last."

Justin scowled. "I'm sure, but look at divorce rate for heterosexual relationships. Obviously they don't know how to do it either. All I know is I love Brian and I'm going to do everything I can to keep him."

"Why did you come?"

"I want a relationship with my little sister. I've missed so much time with you, but I want something, even if we'll never be close. Brian has no ties to his biological family which includes a sister. I want different."

"I don't approve of gays. I think it's wrong."

"Why? Because dad told you? Mom told me you always formulated your own opinion. You never let anyone convince to feel something different."

"Dad would hate me if I said yes to you and I can't have that."

Justin sighed. He wasn't ready to give up hope though. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Debbie is throwing me a birthday party at Liberty Dinner Saturday. I would like to see you there. If you don't come, I won't bother again." Justin got up from the couch. "I hope to see you there Mollusk."

He left.

_~ Sisters ~ Sisters ~ Sisters ~ Sisters ~_

Justin took a deep breath as he stared at the door to the diner. It was the moment of truth. If Molly wasn't there; all was all over for them.

He stared at the door awhile longer before reaching for the handle.

_Fin_

**Notes: **I'm going leave it up to you to decide if Molly was there or not. I guess I'm a chicken. If I wrote Molly being there, it would have been predictable. If I wrote her absent, I'm sure I'd have angry readers. This is safe.


End file.
